Dragon Ball: Saiyan Revenge/Chapter 3
They touched down on the Planets, and hours passed of training with there allies, Cayl and Kikai. Kikai released a Kenkai Blast, his signature move into Cade. Cade was nearly hit, but, dodged it. Hours passed, and there true training had finally arrived. Part One, Kaio-Ken! "Balance your Ki." There masters had said many times. They repeated it. Finally realising what it meant, Bardock and Cade transformed. Kaio-Ken. It was it, the transformation that could help them in many battles. Cade looked to Bardock as they both looked at eachother. "This is great!" Cade said, floating into the air. "I can go faster, and i'm stronger when I need to be quick!" He continued, then stopped. Kaio-Ken wore off. "What's this..?" Bardocks then wore off, too. Cayl walked to them slowly, and a bit worried. "It wears off in five minutes. It's not a true transformation, just a burst." Cayl said, then continued "Theres a great evil coming here. It's.. Coola, and a new being. His name is Benkai. They will attempt at killing you all. Brock, however, musn't be absorbed. Otherwise your enemy will become your worst nightmare." Cayl flew off, and the two looked at Brock and Kikai. "Very well. It's time to set up a defence." Kikai said, and flew up to the air. "Warriors, unite! We have a terrible enemy about to attack." Kikai screamed through the air. Saiyan Warriors tore out from buildings, flying up to them. It was a small mass of thirty people. Two small pods, similar to Saiyan pods, slammed down. Kikai looked down to it, and Cade transformed. Out came two beings. One similar to Coola, the other, stared at Brock silently, as if a tiger, hunting it's prey. Part Two, Benkai and Coola. The one with the tail and wings was pink and black. His buglike wings twitched every few minutes. The other was Coola, who was faced earlier. He looked similar to Frieza in color, Purple and White. Bardock and Cade mounted there attack stances, and Saiyan Warriors guarded Brock as a last defence. Bardock was the first to launch out, doing the dumbest thing he could. He went at Benkai, the most powerful one. Within a small Kick, Bardock was knocked out. Cade stood, as an Ascended Super Saiyan. In mere seconds, Cade had Benkai on the ground, and Coola launched a large Ki Blast. Benkai pushed Cade into it, making him aquire more damage. Cade screamed, and fell to the ground, nearly knocked out. He stepped up, looking to Benkai and Coola stand together. Cade charged his Ki, sending his hand backwards. "Big... Bang... Attack!" He yelled, a large Ki Sphere flying at Coola. Coola stood there, his chest pushed out. The attack exploded on him, smoke coming and clearing. Coola stood, without a scratch. "What!?" Cade said, stepping backwards. Benkai dissapeared, then reappeared behind Cade and kicked him forward. Cade flew into Coola, who kicked him into the air. Benkai flew up, and punched him downwards. The two floated into the air, and charged Full Power Energy Waves. They set them out on Cade, untransforming him. Cade groaned, then fell, knocked out. Brock flew out at Benkai in anger. Benkai merely slapped him away, sending him to the ground. The Saiyan Warriors flew out, Ki Auras raging. Benkai released a large Ki Blasts, sending them all down in one, fowl swoop. Benkai flew down, and wrapped his tail, and Ki around Brock's body. His body began to disperse into his owns, Brock fully dissapearing. Benkai remained the same, though, seemingly invincible. He nodded to Coola, and they both walked to the bodys. Bardock emerged, angry. A red aura glew around him. He launched out at Coola, kicking him down. Coola grabbed the Saiyans leg, throwing him down onto the ground. Coola immediatly pinned Bardock, and punched him rapidly in the face. Bardock spat out blood, and fell, unconcious. Cade awoke silent, inside of a cage. He felt alone, and angry. A large, darker yellow aura exploded around him. His hair stook up, this form more powerful then Ascended Super Saiyan. The chains around him busted, the iron walls shaking. Cade stood, a Super Saiyan 2. He stepped out of the chamber, floating to Bardocks. He kicked it open, bending them backwards. "Stay here. I can take them." Cade said, floating into the air. Cade was at a fourth of his full power. It equaled Coolas power level perfectly. He then rose to the top of the building, looking up to Coola. He appreared to be as usual, purple and white. Suddenly, a mass of Ki Blasts spat onto Cade. He looked up, then fell to the ground, grunting ferosciously. Flying up, he detected the sudden Power Level, and turned to face Benkai. Then, Cade flew out at Benkai, and kicked him down. Benkai flew to the ground, and Cade came at him. He punched him rapidly, then flew back to Coola, angry. Charging a 10x Big Bang Attack in his hand, he turned around. A large Ball was forming in his enemies hand. Benkai was using his ultimate move, Planet Burst. Cade redirected his attack as the Ki Sphere completed. He launched it out into it, supporting it with Ki. It pushed onwards, into a power struggle in seconds. A small Sphere, against a big Sphere. Cade released multiple mini Big Bang Attacks, equal to the power of a Full Power Energy Wave of a humans making. (Most likely Krillin in the Buu Saga). Coola watched as the feeble Saiyan attempted to stop Earth from being destroyed. Down below, Bardock was on the roof, charging a large, Final Spirit Cannon. It was larger then usual, however. A large, red aura formed around Bardock midcharge. Kaio-Ken. The Final Spirit Cannon was the size of Coola's body, in full power. He threw it into the Planet Burst, accompanying the 10x Big Bang Attack. It pushed it back to it's user, nearly touching it. However, Coola joined in with Benkai and pushed it right into Cade. Bardock flew infront of Cade, grabbing it. It was like basketball, or tetherball. Cade flew up and punched it back. It dissapeared midair, Cade looking down at Benkai, smirking silently. Cade had had enough, charging to his limit. Full Power. Bardock's Kaio-Ken wore off, slipping inside of the building for protection. Cade formed a Super Big Bang Attack in his hand. It was nearly as powerful as a 10x Big Bang Attack, but, didn't hit it's power. Cade turned around to Coola, throwing it. He placed two fingers on his hand, utilising Instant Transmission. He appeared behind Coola, and kicked him into the Big Bang Attack. It exploded on Coola, ultimately killing him with a simple manuver. Cade turned his head to Benkai, smileing. "This is the end!" He yelled. Benkai went at him in full speed. "Come on..." He said quietly to himself, charging a 10x Big Bang Cannon. Benkai rushed out, right in front of him. Reaching out, he nearly grasped Cade, then, flew back. A large beam of Energy rippled torwards him. Benkai would've screamed if he could. However, e merely put his hand out to it, underestimating Cade. "No!" He yelled as the Ki Wave engulfed is whole body. Category:Novel Segments Category:Fan Fiction